


first time ('til forever)

by myrandomnesslife



Series: Teen!Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kind of Not!fic, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teen!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knots Stiles for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time ('til forever)

Derek finds his mate in Stiles and it’s different than he ever thought it would be. Stiles is perfect in every way, he soothes his wolf and calms him, anchors him. Stiles is beautiful and sarcastic and witty and funny. He thought that Paige was his mate at first, but his senses had been off, it was a silly crush, not one sided, they’d kissed several times and he’d went on several dates with her, but it never went anywhere. He’s still friends with her. He’s thankful for that. Paige is a very nice girl. But Stiles is—Stiles is his _everything._  

They’ve had sex tons of times before, been together for over a year, but the first time he knots Stiles he doesn’t expect it, and neither does Stiles, but Stiles just urges him on, both of them sweating, panting and Stiles is scrambling to grab onto Derek’s shoulders, moaning into his skin and cursing out obscenities into his ear of “ _Fuck yes, right there, oh god!”_ and  _"Your knot feels so good, mm."_

Derek just holds him through it, since he can’t really move and his father had told him briefly when they discussed knotting and sexual maturity for werewolves, that it could take a half an hour to an hour and Derek almost winces. He doesn’t hate the idea of being tied to Stiles for so long, but he doesn’t want to hurt him either. Thank god he took his time preparing Stiles. He didn’t count on knotting him, but he’s so happy, _so_  unbelievably happy. 

Derek noses against Stiles’ neck, breathing in their combined smells, the smell of sex and sweat and come. Derek licks a wet stripe up the column of Stiles’ neck, tasting Stiles’ sweat, he whispers, “Mine,” against pale mole dotted skin, nosing there as he moves forward a little, his knot brushing against Stiles’ prostate. 

"Fuck, Derek." Stiles pants, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Stiles’ hands tangle through Derek’s damp hair as he leans forward and pecks Derek on the lips. 

Both of them lay entwined together for another half an hour, pressing open-mouthed kisses on each other’s lips as they wait for Derek’s knot to go down. By the time Derek thinks his knot has gone down enough for him to pull out, he just rearranges Stiles and him so they’re both laying side by side in front of each other. 

Derek pulls Stiles flush against him, kisses Stiles’ forehead, mutters, “I love you.” 

Stiles huffs quietly, running his fingers down Derek’s bare thigh, “I love you, too.” 

They fall asleep like that. In each other other’s arms, content and happy. 


End file.
